The invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Many gaming machines are reel based (“slot”) machines where a plurality of reels are spun to a stop with a set of symbols displayed to the player. The displayed symbols are then evaluated by the gaming machine based on the player's wager to determine whether they include any winning symbol combinations.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.